Digimon Adventure 02x
by HappySmilyPeople
Summary: A new evil has rise, the Digital world is in danger again after 25 years of peace, now is up to the new chosen children to save hte world again. an OC story. but don't worry a special guest will come up soon in this chapter. Read and review DISCONTINUED


Title: Digimon Adventure 02X

Chapter one: Camping Gone Wild!

(Warning: some of the character names I may use maybe from different seasons of Digimon. But for the Digimon I use from Data Squad)

Characters: -Taiki and Agumon

-Yoshi and Lalamon

-Thomas and Gaomon

* * *

_Somewhere in the Digital World, a war has started the digimon, the good and evil fighting each other for the digital world. And there stands four humans on the top of the hills. One of them is a brown spiky hair wearing a blue hooded t-shirt with his goggle on his head and with grey trouser. And on his right is a girl, a having medium brown hair, a dark pink knee length cloths and under them is a black legging. And on left side of the boy there is another boy wearing a t-shirt with classic brown trousers, he has a black hair. And beside the girl there is a boy having a messy blue hair and a orange unbutton_

_Vest and revealing his white t-shirt._

_All of the digimon saw them beside each human there is a digimon along with them, they are Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon. Those humans raise their Digivice on the air and a strange aura covering their right hands and they shouted "DNA charge! Overdrive!" putting their right hands on top of their digivice and a beam of light hit their partners and digivolved them into….GAH!_

Taiki just woke up in the morning on his tent. "Wow, what a dream" he whispering. Soon he headed to the bathroom. Just then a girl came out from the bathroom. "Taiki what are you looking at?" the girl scream "sorry Yoshi I just want to use the bathroom before-Thomas get into the line!" Taiki shouted at his friend who passes him into the bathroom. "Sorry Taiki, you should talk less about that." Thomas replied and get into the bathroom. "See Thomas said it, you should talk less you know" Yoshi said "shut up!" Taiki annoyed. Yoshi laugh and headed to the tent.

After that, they headed to the cafeteria to eat something. "ow man! Should we eat this again?" Taiki complained. "sorry young man this is the menu, if you don't like it don't eat then!" the teacher shouted, and Taiki go "this is the worst" Yoshi commented. When Thomas just sign. "man, this is the worst!" Yoshi said "You said that two times already" Thomas said. While both of his friends are arguing, Taiki saw something strange. "Guys" Taiki said. "What?" Thomas and Yoshi said "There something strange there." Taiki said "Well, let's check it out" Yoshi said while walking towards the thing.

When they arrived there, they saw three things lay on the floor with the screen lighting. "What is that?" Yoshi asked "I don't know" Thomas answered. Then Taiki grabbed it and a shining light covers them. Soon Thomas and Yoshi grabbed that thing. With a blink of an eye, they are gone.

"Boss! Wake up! Boss!" a strange voice waking Taiki up. "I'm-What? What-are you?" Taiki screamed. "I'm Agumon boss!" the orange reptile said cheerfully "Agumon? Wait why are you calling me boss?" Taiki asked Agumon "Because you are the only human to be friends with me boss!" Agumon said. "oh okay then Agumon I'm Taiki" Taiki introduced "nice too meet ya boss!"Agumon said "Oh Taiki! You here also huh?" Yoshi said "Yoshi? What are you doing here and what is that?" Taiki asked "I'm Lalamon nice to meet you" Lalamon greeted. "hehehe a flying plant" Agumon mocked "I'm not a flying plant!"Lalamon said. "Taiki! Yoshi! You're here too" a voice from behind spoke. "Thomas, yeah and um what is that?" Taiki asked said as he saw a blue dog beside Thomas "my name is Gaomon and nice to meet you" Gaomon introduced.

Suddenly a roar heard from a distance. "what is that sound?" Taiki asked. And from the trees a large red dinosaur appear "this is the worst" Yoshi said."That's Tyrannomon!" Lalamon said. "Run!" Taiki shouted while grabbing Yoshi's hand and run. "Boss! Let me handle this" Agumon said and stop. He realised a ball of fire from his mouth. "Pepper Breath" and it hit Tyrannomon but no effect. And Tyrannomon hit Agumon with his claws to the trees. Then Taiki rush forward to Agumon. "Agumon you okay?" Taiki asked "Yeah I'm fine boss!" and again Agumon throws his Pepper Breath at Tyrannomon still, no effect.

After seeing this Taiki rush to Tyrannomon and punch him. He felt a strange thing when he hit Tyrannomon. He looked at his arm and a strange orange aura surrounding his arm. "what us this thing?" Taiki asked. "oohh it's a DNA charge!" a sound came from the bushes and reveal a white and yellow digimon. "Who are you?" Yoshi asked. "Oh I'm Bokomon and this is Neemon" Bokomon introduced. "now use the DNA charge to digivolve Agumon quick !" Bokomon said.

Then a flashback of his dream appears. 'okay here goes nothing.' He thought. "DNA CHARGE!" and a beam of light hit Agumon "Agumon digivolve to…Geogreymon!" Agumon turn into a orange dinosaur. "Cool" Yoshi said under her breath "Awesome" Taiki said. "Boss I'm Geogreymon now!" Geogreymon said. "Fire Blast!" Tyrannomon realised a fire ball from his mouth. But Geogreymon easily dodge it. "hehehe is that all you got? It's my turn! Nova Blast!" Geogreymon attacked Tyrannomon and turn him into an egg. "He turned back to an egg?" Taiki asked. "That's a Digiegg" Bokomon explained. "A Digiegg?" everyone said . Just then Geogreymon turned back into Agumon again.

"Agumon you are awesome" Taiki said as he hugged Agumon. "Thanks boss" Agumon said. "Thanks guys for defeating that Tyrannomon" Bokomon thanked. "yea Thanks" Neemon repeated. "Come to our village, and Jijimon will explain everything." Bokomon said. "Boss I'm hungry" Agumon said. "hey do you have food to eat there?" Thomas said. "Of course we have silly" Bokomon said. "Okay then, lead us there" Taiki said. And they went to Bokomon's and Neemon's village. And an adventure waited from them.

* * *

That's all for this chapter folks :)

sorry if i made a mistake in grammar or spelling

Read and Review please, that help me inspire more story


End file.
